


Yoga Is Worth It

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Yoga, fun poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend convinces you to go to a yoga class with her and the teacher is incredibly attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Is Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I know pretty much nothing about yoga, so I did found a couple poses that were... "interesting." The first pose can be found here (https://yoga.com/pose/wide-legged-forward-bend-with-hands-lock) and the second is (https://yoga.com/pose/wide-legged-forward-bend-with-hands-lock) but in the second reader/your back is flat against the floor. Hope that helps visualize what's in my head.

“Oh my god. I’m telling you, the instructor Sam is massively hot.” Mia giggled like a little schoolgirl as you both walked into the yoga studio. She had convinced you that you had to go with her because she didn’t want to go alone and her normal yoga partner was sick. Granted, the doctor had said yoga was a good form of exercise for you, so it wasn’t difficult to say yes. And when you saw the instructor, you were even happier you said yes. To say he was attractive was an understatement. To say he was hot was an understatement even. He was easily one of the most beautiful men you’ve ever seen – but he was most definitely hot. He was tall with long brown hair. He had an air of confidence, which made you want to jump him right then and there.

            “What’d I tell ya?” She gushed. “Yoga is worth it!” You nodded and ducked your head before the instructor noticed you staring. Mia found a couple spots in the center of the open room. Just as you were getting settled, the instructor started the class.

            “Hello, everyone, if you’re new,” his eyes found you, “my name’s Sam. Ready to get started?” He led the class through some simple stretches before starting some more complicated poses. You wobbled slightly at some of the poses, everything still new and you weren’t all to flexible. You tried to ignore the insanely attractive Sam and focus on not falling over, but it didn’t help that every time you looked up, he was looking straight at you.

            “Alright, everyone.” You snapped out of your concentration and looked back up at Sam.

            “We’re going to do the ‘wide-legged forward bend.’ Complicated name, but it’s not that bad.” He said as he made his way to the front of the class. He quickly demonstrated how to do the pose before starting to wander through the class helping some people. You went through the same motions he did, but as you bent down you felt yourself wobble and start to fall. Two hands quickly grabbed your hips and helped you back upright. You look up to find Sam.

            “You okay?” You nodded. He leaned down and whispered in your ear.

            “If you want to stay after class, I’d love to get to know you a bit better.” He straightened up and walked back to the front of the classroom leaving you blushing.

            You couldn’t focus on the class after Sam helped you. You felt his eyes watching you as you moved through the poses. Eventually, the class ended. You took your time packing your stuff up. Mia noticed you dragging your feet.

            “I think I’m going to stick around for a bit.” Mia’s jaw dropped. She grabbed your arm.

            “Is this about whatever he said to you earlier?” She gushed. The blush in your cheeks was answer enough.

            “What did he say?” You pushed her towards the door and watched Sam cross the room. He stopped in front of you waiting for the last student to leave. As the door finally swung closed, you found yourself shoved against the wall. Sam lifted you up so his mouth could reach your neck.

            “God, you’re beautiful.” He muttered. Your head rolled to the side giving him better access.

            “Been watching you since you came in.” His hands slipped down and grabbed your ass.

            “Could barely wait to get these stupidly tight pants off of you.” He pushed your tank top up and over your head. He stopped suddenly.

            “Do you want this?” He asked seriously. Impulsively, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Sam gripped your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His mouth moved to kiss and nip from below your ear and down your neck. His hands all but ripped your sports bra off, his massive hands enveloping your breasts. You whined as he tweaked and pulled your nipples.

            “I’m not going to be gentle.” He muttered against your neck. You shook your head.

            “I don’t want you to be.” You answered. He dropped you quickly, barely giving you enough time to unlock your legs from his waist. He kneeled down and rolled the tight yoga pants down your legs. You watched his eyes flick up as he tore your panties off of you. He pushed you flush against the wall and threw your legs over his shoulders. You shuddered as his lips kissed up the inside of your leg. You gasped as he made contact with your pussy. You couldn’t hold in a moan as he licked a stripe along your slit.

            “You like that?” You felt his hot breath across your skin and nodded.

            “Good.” He muttered before diving in again. His tongue explored every inch of your pussy. You nearly lost it as he attached his lips around you clit and sucked. Your head fell back against the wall. Just as you were getting close, he pulled away. He quickly moved you so that your back was on the floor and he was hovering over you. Sam smirked from his position.

            “You came here for a yoga lesson, correct?” You pulled your bottom lip, bit it gently and nodded. His smile widened.

            “Excellent.” He maneuvered you so you were bent more or less in half with your back on the ground your knees close to your head.

            “This is kinda like what’s called the ‘easy plow pose.’ See where I’m going with this?” You nodded. With one hand he held you balanced and the other tugged off his loose fitting t-shirt. You squirmed with anticipation as he revealed his toned and tanned chest. He finally pushed down his sweat pants.

            “The freedom is liberating.” He smirked as you noticed he wasn’t wearing anything under the pants. You gasped as his cock prodded at your center. You swear you stopped breathing as he pushed into you. When he bottomed out, he stopped and waited giving you time to adjust to him. Finally, he started moving as he pulled almost completely out before slamming back into you. He started a relentless pace and pounded into you. Your mind went blank with pleasure as he reached between your legs and pressed against your clit. You barely heard the porn worth noises you were making as he relentlessly fucked you.

            “You’re going to come.” He grunted. Your eyes twisted shut as he pushed you over the edge and you came hard around his cock. With a gasp, he pulled out and came across your stomach. You eased your legs down and Sam sat back in between them, both of you gasping for breath. Sam shook his head laughing quietly.

            “I’m sorry, this is kinda awkward, but what was your name again?” You scoffed and laughed along with him.

            “Y/N,” You said between laughs. He pushed a bit of his dark hair away from his face and you decided yoga was definitely something you could do.


End file.
